


Unlocked Heart and Unlocked Window

by IsaacFoster



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F slur, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, a lot of swearing, kenman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacFoster/pseuds/IsaacFoster
Summary: Eric decided it was time to confess his feelings to Kenny. He decided to do it in the middle of the night. By breaking into Kenny's house. Yeah. This should be easy, right?
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Unlocked Heart and Unlocked Window

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in about December(?) 2019 and never posted it or barely even touched it since. Keep in mind I have never written a South Park fanfiction, ever, so try to cut me some slack with this, alright?

"What the hell, are you crazy?!" Kenny immediately protected his eyes with his hand from the sudden booming brightness of the flashlight presented in front of him.

"What? No! Fuck you!" Eric snapped, squatted in front of Kenny on his bed, flashlight still locked in hand, pointed directly at Kenny's face.

"Cartman, put that shit away," Kenny grumbled tiredly. What time even was it? Kenny looked at his wrist, expecting to see a blinking bright number communicating the time, but it was just his skin. Oh, yeah. He didn't have a watch.

Cartman laid the flashlight down on the side of his bed, leaving the light on. He stayed in his squatted position.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kenny sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking stupidly.

Eric blushed noticeably, however, it was dark, flashlight light pointed to the opposite wall, Kenny unaware of something as simple as Eric's facial expression.

"I, uh..." Cartman trailed off, intentionally falling backward into the bed to obtain a sitting position. Kenny raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I wanted to tell you something."

Eric had a serious tone in his voice. Kenny suddenly felt uneasy.

"...Yeah? What's up?" Kenny managed to ask, almost worryingly. Almost.

Eric gulped and took a deep breath. His break-in part of the plan had worked, he knew that Kenny couldn't comprehend what he was about to say as well if he had just woken up in the middle of the night. However, he'd never actually practiced the saying part. Well, he couldn't turn back now. Here went nothing.

"I love you...?" Shit. Eric bit his lip in instant regret. He'd made it sound like a question. He was gonna get it, now. Kenny was gonna tell everyone. Everyone was gonna pick on Eric, call him a faggot, beat him up; spit on him.

_"Oh, who knew the racist, Jew-hating fatty was a fuckin' fag?!" Kyle teased as he threw his fist towards Eric's face, Eric's nose began to gush warm crimson blood as a reaction, leaking down his face and dripping pitifully on the ground._

_Stan and Kenny were laughing hysterically closely behind Eric's attacker. Stan was recording a video and Kenny was nearly in tears from laughter._

_The blood continued to make its way down Eric's face, tears accompanied. He was sobbing endlessly, begging them to stop, but Kyle continued to punch and hit Eric until he fell onto the hard ground, tears, and blood leaking uncontrollably out of him._

_Kyle started kicking Eric violently. Stan and Kenny were quick to join him, tormenting Eric simply for having a crush on the infamous boy with an orange parka._

_Eric just wanted the pain to stop, the ringing in his ears, the overwhelming feeling of everything at once. Pain, heartbreak, sadness, grief, and loss. The feelings hit him hard like a knife to the heart, as if he wasn't experiencing something similar right now, excluding the knives, of course._

_The pain boomed all over his body, but the constant pressure of kicking ended. They had stopped, but they were still laughing. Kenny hit him with a final kick and an insult muffled by his parka, and then they left._

_They left Eric shaking, sobbing, bleeding, and hurt. Hurt emotionally and physically. The only human friends he'd ever had turned against him over his sexuality. Over a simple confession. ___

__Eric shivered at the horrifying thought, a severe feeling of anxiety invading him like a tsunami._ _

__"Wait, what?" Kenny asked in a tone of genuine confusion._ _

__"I have a... y'know..." Eric traced a heart with his fingers in the air to symbolize his feelings. It did nothing but confuse Kenny even more._ _

__"A what? A heart?" Kenny asked tiredly, then ended with another finishing statement, "Cartman, what the fuck are you trying to get at?"_ _

__"I have a crush on you, retard!" Eric uttered quickly; his face hot with embarrassment._ _

__It took Kenny a solid minute to comprehend this, and when he finally did, he still could barely understand. Eric Cartman has a crush... on _Kenny fucking McCormick? _However, he tried to remain calm, so he came up with the most well thought out, professional response he could think of.___ _

____"What?"_ _ _ _

____"Y'know, I like-like you. Like I love you more than a friend and I think of you as a..." Eric trailed off._ _ _ _

____"...Boyfriend?" Kenny asked._ _ _ _

____"Yeah! That." Eric smiled forcefully. "So, do you..." Eric looked for a good way to finish his sentence, "do you wanna go on a date?"_ _ _ _

____Kenny, still tired, blinked and considered pinching himself in case this had all, hopefully, been a dream. His brain was foggy. "Fucking... yeah, sure, whatever."_ _ _ _

____"You mean it?!" Eric asked, beaming with excitement, sitting up with good effort._ _ _ _

____"I mean," Kenny sighed, "I don't see why not." He rubbed his eyes. He just wanted to go back to bed._ _ _ _

____Eric smiled brightly. "Alright! Tomorrow at nine!"_ _ _ _

____"Wait, dude, AM or PM, you-" Kenny started, quickly pausing at the sight of Eric quickly leaping back out of Kenny's window as he had supposedly entered, sprinting back to his own house._ _ _ _

____"God fucking damn it."_ _ _ _


End file.
